<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Family by Soulless_Fawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881560">Forgotten Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn'>Soulless_Fawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Cabins, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Memories, Memory Loss, Mobs, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has no memory, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Soup, creaper, scared Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo walked in the ankle high snow. The ice burned his skin as it melted onto his pants and soaked his shoes. He clutched onto his memory book like it was the more important thing to him. He repeated things over and over. So not to forget. Pain was all he felt. Burning pain. His side was wet. He didn’t know what it was. Red draped from his open wounds.</p>
<p>Ranboo didn’t know were he was going or were he came from. After coming up to a cabin in the tundra his luck starts to turn around. Why did the people living here know him? And why did they seem so sad when he didn’t know there names?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo walked along the pathway. The snow crunched under his boots. He clutched onto his memory book for dear life. He was cold. Being in a suit and tie wasn’t very warm. “My name is Ranboo. I am an enderman hybrid mixed with a…”. Ranboo stopped walking. “Mixed with a…”. He couldn’t remember. Ranboo’s heart sped up. The other part of him didn’t matter. Who he was did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Ranboo. I go by he/him. I am an enderman hybrid.”. Ranboo started walking again. He didn’t know where he was going. But anything was better than here. His side hurt. Like a lot. Ranboo looked up to the sky. The sun was setting. He didn’t understand why he was so frightened by the thought of nighttime. But he was. The snow grounded Ranboo. He was still here. He was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Ranboo. I go by...I’m an enderman hybrid.”. He shivered as a wind came through the trees. Ranboo looked down at the book he clutched in his hands. He opened it up to the first page. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Ranboo. I go by he/him. I am an enderman hybrid mixed with-</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The writing was smudged. He focused on the words on the page. “My name is Ranboo.”. He smiled at that. It was a good name. And it was all his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo soon came to a clearing. He hid among the trees. Blood leaked from the wound he had on his side. A decent sized cabin was in the middle of the clearing. A stable was off to the side. On the other was what looked like a dog house. Ranboo’s eyes focused in the middle of them. A man walked up the steps of the cabin. The pain in Ranboo’s side scent tears down his face. “My name is Ranboo.”. He had to remember. He can’t forget. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo walked out of the tree line. The cabin looked cozy. The snow underneath his boots made a sound which alerted the man. He whipped around pulling out a netherite sword. Ranboo liked how his hair flowed as he turned. It was long and pink. The colour was soft and made the enderman hybrid smile. However the other man didn’t seem to have a smile. “My name is Ranboo.”. The other quickly put the sword away as he started to run towards Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other didn’t seem to understand the teenager when he talked. The snow around him turned bright red. Ranboo’s vision became blurry as he felt his body become heavier. He hit the ground hard. The poor boy couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. So he shut them. “Ranboo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you found him like that!?”. Phil yelled as Techno brought the bleeding teenager inside. “I just found him! He was dripping blood from I don’t know where!”. Techno sat Ranboo on the table. Not caring if the blood soaked into the wood. Phil quickly grabbed his medicine kit and brought it over to the table. Setting it down on a stool nearby. Techno ripped Ranboo’s clothes off leaving his boxers in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes widened at seeing the damage. Ranboo’s side looked burned and ripped apart. He knew what happened. “Creeper.”. He said underneath his breath. Luckily it wasn’t too deep. Mostly just wide, covering his whole side and partly his leg. Phil got out his disinfectant and basically poured it all over the blown apart side. Ranboo didn’t even flinch. Which was the most worrisome part of the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Techno did their best to patch up the poor boy. They decided to lay him down in Techno’s bed. Techno sat in the living room with Phil. The silence was tense. Filled with questions unanswered. “What happened to him?”. Phil spoke up. “He was supposed to be safe. And now he’s back, hurt.”. Techno didn’t know how to answer the question. Ranboo had left two months ago. Both Phil and Techno looked for him almost every day up until the first month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when they got a letter. It was from Ranboo saying he’s okay and moved on from the Dream SMP. But it obviously wasn’t his writing. But what could they do? “Why did he leave?”. Techno said to no one but himself. Like every question that was hanging in the air it went unanswered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo moved around in something soft. His eyes slowly opened. He was in a bed. Ranboo liked the bed. It’s warm and had big dark red blankets. It felt like home. A sudden pain in his side made Ranboo whine. He looked around the room. An axe sat placed on one wall. It felt familiar. He could hear voices from a different room. He liked the voices. And so Ranboo pushed himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He powered through the pain and stood up. He instantly regretted his decision when the pain got too much and his legs buckled underneath himself. He fell right into the floor with a big thud. Footsteps were then heard as the door was pushed open. “Ranboo!”. A man with blond hair yelled out running over to Ranboo’s side. He tried to help the young enderman but Ranboo pushed back. Who was this!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambled away to the foughtest wall. The man stayed there wide eyed. That’s when Ranboo noticed some things. First was that there was another man. The one he had seen before he passed out. Second they looked really worried. And third, he had nothing but his boxers on. Ranboo’s face became more red than the blankets he laid in moments before. With a non-human screech Ranboo pushed his legs up to his chest and tried to cover himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two seemed to get the message as they turned their heads away. The pink haired one quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and handed it over to Ranboo. The teenager took it and wrapped himself. After doing so the two turned back to him. “Ranboo are you in any pain?”. The blond one asked. He kept at a distance however. Clearly not wanting Ranboo to try and get away. Which would probably make his injuries worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo.”. He repeated the name. It was his name. But why did they know it? “P-pain.”. Ranboo then repeated that word. The room fell silent. The two men looked at each other. Seeming to have a conversation between themselves without opening their mouths. “Ranboo do you know where you are?”. The boy thought over the words. He smiled at his name being said again. He liked his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo is my name.”. He said slowly. His tail moved behind him. The pink haired one nodded as he squatted down. “And...what’s my name?”. He pointed to himself. Ranboo looked at him. Why would he know his name? “Sorry…”. He felt sort of embarrassed. He shrunk in on himself. Trying to look smaller. He didn’t like the eyes on him. “And me?”. The other said after. Ranboo just shook his head. He bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. My name is Phil.”. Ranboo could hear the hurt in his voice. Like he was about to cry. “And this is Technoblade. But he also goes by Techno.” Phil said, pointing over to the other man. Techno’s face was emotionless. But now it looked hurt. Betrayed. And was that anger? Ranboo smiled however. Not reading the room correctly. “Phil, Techno.”. He tested the words on his tongue. “Your names are pretty.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Techno stood up and walked out of the room abruptly. Ranboo looked over at Phil. Had he said something wrong? “Ranboo, just sit there. Ummm. I’ll go talk with Techno.”. And so the other man left out the door. Ranboo sat there quietly. He looked around the room more. Everything seemed so intriguing. It didn’t take long for the winged man to walk back in. Ranboo looked at his wings. Like his name, they were pretty. They were black but had bits of silver shine in them. “Techno is going out for a bit. How about we get you some clothes. How does that sound?”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded. “Clothes.”. The boy seemed to like to repeat things. Phil clapped his hands together. “Great! We’ll have to go in my closet tho. Techno seems to be too big for you to fit in any of his.” And with that Phil was gone again. Off to bring back some of his clothes. Ranboo liked how his wings moved. Ranboo moved to stand up but the pain in his side just made him sit back down. Phil soon came back. He held a black shirt and light grey pants. “These are some of my old clothes. Don’t fit me anymore.”. Phil handed Ranboo the items. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo looked at them, then back at Phil. Phil sighed sitting down in front of Ranboo. He took back the shirt and opened the bottom up. “Stick your arms out for me.”. Ranboo did what the other wanted. Slowly of course, his sides were killing him. Phil then slowly helped Ranboo slide his arms through. “Up.”. Ranboo lifted his arms up and Phil tugged the shirt down and over his head. “There we go. Now the pants.”. The shirt Ranboo wore was a little wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It fit but he was a little on the skinny side. While Phil was well fed. “Ranboo you got to pull the rest up bud.”. Phil retracted his hands from under the blankets. He’d helped Ranboo slide his legs through. But wasn’t comfortable with pulling them up all the way. Ranboo just nodded doing it himself. Once done he smiled. Phil got up and took the blanket from Ranboo. Which earned him a whine from the younger hybrid. “Come on. Up you get.”. Phil hooked his hands under Ranboo’s armpits and helped him to his feet. Ranboo hissed at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil quickly helped Ranboo back to the bed and sat him down. An awkward silence followed after. Phil looked at Ranboo with sorry eyes. But he didn’t understand why. Why was this man looking at him like that? Phil stepped back a bit. “Are you hungry?...”. Ranboo could feel how empty his stomach was now that Phil mentioned food. “Food? Hungry. I’m hungry.”. Phil nodded making his way to the door. “I make the best potato soup!”. Phil walked out the door. “Maybe that would jog your memory…”. Phil clearly didn’t mean for Ranboo to hear. But he did. And it just made him confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo sat up in his bed. He had light grey soft pyjamas on. His tail swished back and forth. When did he get here again? Yesterday? Last week? Ranboo shook his head and stood up. His eyes catching a book on the bedside table. He grabbed it and looked it over. It was his memory book. He remembered that much about it. Opening the book Ranboo scanned the pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the ones near the end were ripped out. Had a small bit of red on them. He couldn’t remember why they were gone. But when he thought about it his whole body stiffened. Maybe it was a good thing those pages were gone. Flipping over once more Ranboo could see the ones he wrote recently. So he started to read them. Letting the information sink in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Entry ####</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>They say I showed up at there front yard, At least the man Phil said. Techno left when I woke up. Phil is nice and made me potato soup. He whispered about memory’s returning. I don’t know what he’s talking about. They gave me a room in the house. I don’t know if Techno came back last night.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Entry ####</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Techno left once I woke up today. Saying something about a dog house. Phil looked sad when I asked for his name. I feel bad now. Remember to check book before coming out of room. So Phil doesn’t feel sad again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Entry ####</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Phil took me to an old looking shack today. Kept asking if I remember anything. Techno left again this morning. He came back with his knuckles bloody. He looks at me weird. I want to talk to him but I’m a bit scared. I don’t think he likes me.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo read a couple more before he reached the end. By the entry’s he could guess he was here for a little under a week. His ears twitched at the sound of voices. Ranboo stood up and almost fell over when a pain flared up in his side. Lifting up his shirt he looked down at his bandages side. He took his memory book in one hand letting his shirt fall back down. Walking over to the door he put his ear up against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep running off Techno. I know you're upset but Ranboo needs you.”. That was Phil. His low and calming voice was very noticeable. Even if Ranboo’s memory was a bit washed out. “I can’t Phil! He doesn’t even remember us. All I can see is the person I couldn’t protect. Uh! I-I can’t look at him like that…”. Ranboo felt something well up in his chest. Hearing the man sound like that did something to him. He wanted it to stop. “Techno I know it hurts. But if we have any hope of Ranboo getting his memory’s back it’s with you here. He needs to see familiar faces.”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo opened the door slightly. He opened the door to a hallway. Slipping out of his room he continued to listen. “He hasn’t remembered you Phil. How could I make that better.”. Ranboo tiptoed to the end of the hall. Peeking around the corner he could see two men sitting at the kitchen table. The one he slightly remembers as Techno had his head in his hands. Phil was just sitting across from him. His black wings shining against the morning sun leaking in through the windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo suddenly took a wrong step making the floorboards creak under his foot. Techno whipped his head up to meet Ranboo’s gaze. Phil chuckled softly, turning his head. He looked at the floor not wanting to look Techno in the eyes. “Morning mate. Again with the same floorboard I see. Come take a seat.”. Same floorboard huh? He should write that down for later.  Or having anything to write with though made him do something else. That is what Phil had asked of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Ranboo slowly walked up to the table and sat down in the empty seat. Techno looked Ranboo over before standing up. “Techno-“. “I’m going to go kill some monsters.”. Techno walked over to the door grabbing his boots. Phil sighed looking at Techno. Watching as Techno did up his boots Ranboo felt his heart hurt. It felt like he was unwanted. Why did he care? He didn’t know. It seems like he didn’t know a lot of things. Like for one, when to keep your mouth shut. “I’m sorry…”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil turned to Ranboo. He looked down at the table. The spruce seemed lovely to star at. Phil’s eyes widened however once he saw a tear slip past Ranboo’s eyes. Techno froze in his spot. He didn’t like the burning feeling on his cheeks. But he couldn’t stop the tears. For some reason his own emotions turned on him. Techno turned around to see the same thing Phil did. “Ranboo you don’t have to be sorry about anything. Why are you saying that?”. Phil reached out to pet his hair but he flinched back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil retracted his hand instantly. Sharing a quick glance to Techno. The piglin hybrid stood up from tying his boots. “You guys have been so nice to me. I seem to only cause Techno to leave. He hates me. Doesn’t he? Keeps running away the second I show up.”. Ranboo choked back on a sob. He wasn’t having a good day. Techno looked over and Phil. His eyes filled with gilt. “Kid I don’t hate you.”. Is all he could say. Phil took his thumb and rubbed away the burning tears on Ranboo’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno doesn’t hate you Ranboo. We’re just so happy to see you. Sometimes it just gets too much, you know?”. Ranboo looked up for a second. Phil’s hand felt nice. So he pressed his face closer to it. “I-I just didn’t want you to be scared of me.”. Techno admitted. “You don’t remember me. I know you don’t. And it’s not your fault. But, I don’t know. Just seeing you. I…”. Ranboo looked over at Techno. He shifted from foot to foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not mad at me?”. Techno shook his head. “God no kid! I could never be mad at you.” Techno made his way over to Ranboo. Kneeling down for the boy to see his face. Techno didn’t look mad. More so guilty than anything. Maybe he had really just misread the situation. It wouldn’t be the first time. “Okay…”. Phil stood up with a smile. “How about I make breakfast and we go out. All together. Like we used to!”. Techno stood up and took back his seat at the table. “I like that idea.”. Techno grumbled in his monotone voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo just nodded his head. He didn’t know these people. But he was getting used to them. They seemed to know him though. His book wrote of them as family. But he has no memory. Right now he didn’t care. The one thing he won’t forget is how good of a cook Phil was. Ranboo looked up to watch Phil cook. A smile placed on his face. Ranboo liked it here. It felt like home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this has been my one shot! Hope you liked it. I was going to write more but I have so many other one shots I want to do I ended it here. Ranboo is safe now with Techno and Phil. Even if he doesn’t remember them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>